


A Tale of Three Cities

by nirejseki



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, News Media, Newspapers, POV Outsider, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: A reader of the newspapers may notice something unusual going on in headlines in Starling (Star) City, Central City, and Keystone City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keystone is across the river from Central, while Starling is further away.

October 2012:  
Starling City Sentinel: VIGILANTE HOOD SIGHTED AGAIN  
Central City Picture News: LAWLESSNESS ON THE RISE IN STARLING?  
Keystone City Herald: STARLING VIGILANTE: “ROBIN HOOD” OR PSYCHOPATH?

January 2013:  
Central City Picture News: STARLING POLICE STYMIED BY HOOD; STAR LABS NEARS COMPLETION  
Keystone City Herald: MAYORAL CANDIDATES DEBATE ON ECONOMIC DEVELOPMENT; HOOD PROBLEMS PERSIST IN STARLING  
Starling City Sentinel: SOLUTION TO HOOD PROBLEM: MORE POLICING?

May 2013:  
Starling City Sentinel: MASSIVE MAN-MADE EARTHQUAKE DEVASTATES GLADES  
Central City Picture News: CORRUPTION IN STARLING: THE UNDERTAKING REVEALED  
Keystone City Herald: CHAOS AND CONFUSING IN THE AFTERMATH: STARLING EARTHQUAKE

October 2013:  
Starling City Sentinel: OTHER CITIES INDIFFERENT TO STARLING’S PLIGHT  
Central City Picture News: STARLING REFUSES AID; DENIES PROBLEM  
Keystone City Herald: STARLING CAN HANDLE THIS ON THEIR OWN, SAYS MAYOR

December 2013:  
Central City Picture News: STAR LABS EXPLOSION: WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW  
Keystone City Herald: STAR LABS: SHODDY OVERSIGHT TO BLAME?  
Starling City Sentinel: STARLING REACHES OUT HAND OF SYMPATHY TO CENTRAL 

April 2014:  
Starling City Sentinel: CITY IN CHAOS: SLADE ATTACK; DRONE STRIKE PREVENTED  
Central City Picture News: STARLING: TERRORISTS IN THE STREET  
Keystone City Herald: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN STARLING CITY?

October 2014:  
Central City Picture News: NEWLY DUBBED STREAK SAVES TRAIN  
Keystone City Herald: NEW BUILDING COMPLEX DESIGNED FOR WATERFRONT; CENTRAL CITY LOSES TRAIN  
Starling City Sentinel: MULTIPLE VIGILANTES???

November 2014:  
Starling City Sentinel: META HUMANS IN CENTRAL: COULD THEY COME HERE?  
Central City Picture News: NO MORE STREAK: CALL HIM THE FLASH  
Keystone City Herald: CENTRAL CITY “HERO” HAS FONDNESS FOR NUDITY-RELATED NICKNAMES

December 2014:  
Central City Picture News: FLASH REVEALED; KEYSTONE CAN STOP IMPLYING HE’S FAKE NOW  
Keystone City Herald: CENTRAL CITY CRYPTID “FLASH” FINALLY LURED ON CAMERA BY TEMPERATURE-THEMED VILLAINS  
Starling City Sentinel: SWARM OF NINJAS IN STARLING: CAN IT BE TRUE?

February 2015:  
Starling City Sentinel: NUKE NEAR CENTRAL: RAISES SECURITY CONCERNS  
Central City Picture News: WHAT WAS THAT AND WHY DIDN’T THE FLASH STOP IT?  
Keystone City Herald: CENTRAL CITY OVERLY RELIANT ON NEW HERO?

April 2015:  
Central City Picture News: SHAPE-CHANGING META CAPTURE REDEEMS DISGRACED COP; KEYSTONE REMAINS JEALOUS OF CENTRAL CITY HERO  
Keystone City Herald: CENTRAL CITY UNABLE TO IDENTIFY THEIR OWN POLICEMEN  
Starling City Sentinel: ARROW ARRESTED: LOCAL YOUTH ROY HARPER HELD

May 2015:  
Starling City Sentinel: DEADLY VIRUS ATTACK AVERTED; BLACK HOLE NEARLY DESTROYS TWIN CITIES  
Central City Picture News: FLASH AND FIRESTORM DEFEAT BLACK HOLE  
Keystone City Herald: CENTRAL CITY: A THREAT TO KEYSTONE CITY SAFETY?

October 2015:  
Central City Picture News: META ATTACK AT FLASH HONORING CEREMONY  
Keystone City Herald: HERE WE GO AGAIN WITH THE METAS: TROUBLE IN CENTRAL  
Star City Sentinel: CITY REBIRTH AS STAR CITY: WILL THE FUTURE BE BETTER?

November 2015:  
Star City Sentinel: CORRUPT STAR CITY OFFICERS ARRESTED; CENTRAL CITY IN TROUBLE?  
Central City Picture News: ZOOM: WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT CENTRAL CITY’S BIGGEST NEW THREAT  
Keystone City Herald: CENTRAL CITY LOSES ITS HERO: ZOOM V. FLASH BATTLE

February 2016:  
Central City Picture News: SHARK WEEK IN CENTRAL  
Keystone City Herald: CENTRAL CITY: THIS ISN’T FUNNY ANYMORE – NO ACTUALLY IT STILL IS  
Star City Sentinel: MAYOR CANDIDATE WITHDRAWS

May 2016:  
Star City Sentinel: NUKE ATTACK ON STAR CITY AVERTED; INTERIM MAYOR APPOINTED  
Central City Picture News: FLASH DEFEATS ZOOM  
Keystone City Herald: ARE WE THE ONLY CITY THAT REMAINS SANE?

October 2016:  
Central City Picture News: MORE HUSKS FOUND: POLICE PUZZLED  
Keystone City Herald: IS IT TIME FOR A KEYSTONE CITY HERO?  
Star City Sentinel: YET ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS FIGURE IN BLACK COMMITS MURDER

November 2016:  
Star City Sentinel: ALIEN ATTACK – SOMEHOW NOT ONLY STAR CITY AFFECTED  
Central City Picture News: ALIEN ATTACK – CLIMATIC BATTLE IN CENTRAL  
Keystone City Herald: ALIEN ATTACK – WHAT THE FLYING FUCK EVEN?

January 2017:  
Central City Picture News: STAR LABS MUSEUM OPENS: WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?  
Keystone City Herald: SCIENTISTS SUGGEST POSSIBLE EARTH-2 TOURISM OPPORTUNITIES  
Star City Sentinel: BLACK CANARY STATUTE DESTROYED

June 2017:  
Central City Picture News: FLASH VS. CAPTAIN COLD AND HEATWAVE – THE REMATCH  
Keystone City Herald: CENTRAL AND STAR CONTINUE TO HAVE “HERO” ISSUES  
Star City Sentinel: SOMEONE IS PROBABLY DEAD AGAIN TODAY: CRIME IN STAR CITY

July 2017:  
Star City Sentinel: TRUTH AND LAW SYMPOSIUM ON VIGILANTES DRAWS LARGE CROWD; SECURITY ON FULL ALERT FOR INEVITABLE ATTACK  
Central City Picture News: KEYSTONE STILL LACKS HERO AFTER TWO YEARS: INFERIORITY TO CENTRAL CONFIRMED  
Keystone City Herald: MAYORAL DEBATE: MOST UNPOPULAR CANDIDATES EVER

September 2017:  
Central City Picture News: KEYSTONE CITY WRITE IN CAMPAIGN CAPTAIN COLD CAMPAIGN MAKES THEM LOOK STUPID  
Keystone City Herald: CAPTAIN COLD FOR MAYOR: POLITICAL SATIRE OR STUNT?  
Star City Sentinel: POLICE IN STAR CITY: DO WE NEED MORE ACCOUNTABILITY?

October 2017:  
Keystone City Herald: CAPTAIN COLD CRASHES MAYORAL DEBATE; OFFERS OPINION ON HEALTHCARE – TAKES WALLETS  
Central City Picture News: FLASH PROTESTS CAPTAIN COLD CANDIDACY; FIGHTS GRODD  
Star City Sentinel: THE LIVES OF THE MASKED: DRAMA AMONG CITY VIGILANTE SQUAD

November 2017:  
Keystone City Herald: SHOCKING VICTORY: CAPTAIN COLD BECOMES KEYSTONE MAYOR; GRASSROOTS WRITE-IN CAMPAIGN SUCCESSFUL  
Central City Picture News: FLASH V. COLD MATCH-UP INTERRUPTED BY ANNOUNCEMENT OF COLD MAYORAL VICTORY; BOTH SIDES SHOCKED  
Star City Sentinel: RISE OF THE CRIMINAL MAYOR: SHOULD WE BE LOOKING AT OURS?

January 2018:  
Central City Picture News: FLASH: HERO SAVES CITY FROM COLD AGAIN  
Keystone City Herald: FLASH: MENACE CONTINUES TO WREAK HAVOC; HARASSES MAYOR  
Star City Sentinel: KEYSTONE AND CENTRAL CONTINUE RIDICULOUS FEUD

February 2018  
Central City Picture News: STAR CITY: WORST CITY IN COUNTRY?  
Keystone City Herald: HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING HERE: STAR CITY  
Star City Sentinel: PROMETHEUS STRIKES AGAIN

March 2018:  
Central City Picture News: STAR CITY: IT ALL STARTED HERE  
Keystone City Herald: STAR CITY SOMEHOW MAKES EVERYTHING WORSE FOR ITSELF AND OTHERS  
Star City Sentinel: CENTRAL AND KEYSTONE REPUTATION FOR BENG UNNECESSARILY SNARKY DESERVED, CITIZENS AGREE

April 2018:  
Central City Picture News: PRESSURE PUT ON CENTRAL MAYOR TO LIVE UP TO SUCCESSFUL KEYSTONE MAYOR EXAMPLE; WE WILL NOT FALL BEHIND  
Keystone City Herald: HEATWAVE FIRST MONTH AS KEYSTONE FIRE CHIEF SUCCESS - EVERYONE SURPRISED; FLASH OLD NEWS  
Star City Sentinel: CENTRAL AND KEYSTONE RESUME FEUD; STAR CITY RELIEVED

May 2018:  
Star City Sentinel: OH GOD THE HUMANITY: NEW BRUTAL ATTACK BARELY AVERTED  
Central City Picture News: FLASH SAVES CITY AGAIN  
Keystone City Herald: EVERYTHING IS FINE HERE, THANKS

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] A Tale of Three Cities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921696) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod), [Night (Night_Inscriber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
